


Baby-Sitter

by Dawne_Diely



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Babysitting, Crack, Diapers, Forced Wetting, Gen, Humiliation, Infantilism, Misunderstandings, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Pacifiers, Wetting, baby!dean - Freeform, non-con infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawne_Diely/pseuds/Dawne_Diely
Summary: When Castiel takes a request from Sam a bit too literally, Dean’s the one who ends up on the bottom end of the deal. A bit of a crack fic.





	Baby-Sitter

It was only a few days after Dean had been cured from being a demon. Things were still tense in the bunker; everyone was waiting with baited breath to see if the cure would actually stick, or if Dean’s eyes would suddenly go black again.

Sam was reluctant to let Dean out of his site. Having spent so much time looking for Dean, he wasn’t entirely convinced that the second he turned away, Dean wouldn’t vanish again. But Sam had gotten a call from Jody, and she really needed some help. Dean was still out of it, and surprisingly, he’d agreed with Sam that he wasn’t ready to go out on a case just yet. Dean said he’d wait in the bunker, and probably enjoy a bit of alone time.

Yet Sam wasn’t sure if that was really a good idea either.

Sam was getting ready to leave, Dean had already said goodbye and was making use of their movie room, so Sam pulled Cas aside.

“Listen,” Sam said, hefting his bag up onto his shoulder. “I don’t know if Dean needs to be on his own yet. I know you and Hannah are looking for Metatron still, but could you…”

“You want me to stay with Dean until you return,” Cas finished for him. “Of course, Sam. I’ll always help you and Dean however I can.”

Sam smiled in relief. He knew he could trust Cas. “I’ll be back later tonight. Just…stick close to him, you know? Babysit him until I get back. You guys could watch some movies or something.” Sam was opening the bunker’s door and backing out, and he didn’t notice the slightly odd look Castiel got at Sam’s request.

“I’ll…do my best,” the angel said a bit unsurely. But Sam didn’t notice his confusion.

“Thanks Cas,” Sam said, turning back one last time to clap Cas on the shoulder. “I know I can count on you. Take care of him!” Sam called over his shoulder, and with that, he left.

Castiel looked at the place where Sam had disappeared, thinking. That was odd…why would Cas need to baby-sit Dean? Surely just keeping him company and making sure he didn’t run off was enough? But Cas also knew just how deeply Sam and Dean cared for each other. Sam was very worried about Dean, and Cas could respect that. So he would do what Sam asked, even if he didn’t think it was really necessary. Sam was counting on him.

With a determined nod to himself, Cas headed towards his baby for the day, ready to do some sitting.

* * *

 

Dean was stretched out along the overstuffed couch in their unofficial living room. A cheesy western was playing, doing a nice job of taking Dean’s mind off his past few months as a demon. _God_ what a nightmare that had been.

Dean was actually kind of glad to get a bit of alone time. Sam had been sticking to him like glue the past couple days, and it was a bit smothering. Dean hadn’t really had a moment to himself since the cure had finally worked. But he knew Sam was feeling anxious about the mark, and that he was worried Dean would take off again. But Dean didn’t want to ask for space because of the guilt he was feeling over everything he’d done under the mark’s influence before Metatron had killed him, and his actions as a demon. But Sam getting a call from Jody was actually a bit of a relief for Dean. It would give him a few hours to not think about anything, and when Sam came back to see Dean still here, Dean hoped it would help reassure Same that he wasn’t going to leave again.

But just as Dean was getting lost watching Gary Cooper walking across the screen with a sheriff’s badge gleaming on his chest, Castiel walked in. Immediately, Dean knew that Cas was here to take over watching him for Sam, and he squashed his desire to groan. Instead, he called as casually as he could manage, “Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said, and Dean wondered why he was standing so awkwardly above him instead of taking a chair. “Sam asked me to baby-sit you, and keep you company until he gets back.”

Dean couldn’t stop himself from grimacing at that. But again, after the worry he’d put Sam and Cas through, Dean didn’t feel like he had room to protest. Dean turned his eyes back to the screen and sighed. “Yeah ok. I guess you have to whatever you’ve got to.”

Dean saw Cas nod out of the corner of his eye, and he expected Castiel to sit down in his usual chair.

Instead, Dean suddenly found himself completely naked.

Dean sat bolt upright, hands flying to cover up his junk, and he looked wildly up at his friend. “CAS! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT…MMPHHH?!”  
Dean’s shout was cut off when Castiel stuck something that had just materialized from thin air into Dean’s mouth. Feeling startled, Dean could feel rubber pressing against his tongue, and plastic pushing against his lips, but despite his attempts, he couldn’t spit the thing out.

“Easy, Dean,” Castiel said, his brow furrowed but his voice calm as he forced Dean to lay back down on the couch, using his hands on the hunter’s shoulders to push him back. “I’ll get you changed quickly.”

Cas was causing more things to materialize, and Dean’s eyes grew huge as he saw what looked like a bottle of lotion, a canister of talcum powder, and a (very large) printed diaper. Dean started to struggle, trying to roll off the couch and away from Cas, but with a frown, Cas pinned Dean into place with his angel mojo.

“I need you to be still while I dress you, Dean,” Castiel admonished, and Dean started to panic when he saw the teddy bears printed on the diaper that Castiel was carefully unfolding.

Dean tried to struggle as Castiel lifted up his legs, lifting his bottom off the couch so that Castiel could slide the diaper beneath him. But Dean couldn’t fight against Cas’ mojo, and Dean recognized that mojo was also keeping what must be a pacifier stuck in his mouth.

Dean’s cheeks were flaming red as Cas carefully lowered him back down, and he tried in vain to protest behind the pacifier as Castiel squirted out some lotion, and started to move to rub it on Dean’s skin.  
“That’s it, you’re behaving so well Dean,” Castiel praised gently as he started rubbing the lotion over Dean’s groin. Dean couldn’t believe this was happening. He’d never felt more embarrassed in his entire life! He kept trying to wriggle out of the invisible bonds keeping him at Cas’ mercy, but it was no use.

Unable to do or say anything, Dean groaned and screwed his eyes shut as Castiel finished with the lotion and started with the powder. It didn’t take as long to apply as the lotion, but Castiel was very thorough, rubbing it into every crevice, and it smelled so horribly infantile. Dean felt like his whole body was on fire as Castiel pulled the front of the diaper up tightly between his legs, and fastened it snug on his waist.

“There, that’s very cute,” Castiel said with satisfaction. “Now I have the baby, I just need to…” Still under Cas’ mojo, Dean could only wriggle in protest as Castiel propped Dean on some pillows so that he was comfortably lying on the couch, and then moving slowly as to be gentle and not hurt him, Cas sat on top of Dean, and Dean realized.

He was being _baby – sat._

He absolutely wanted to _die_.

* * *

 

Dean hadn’t understood why Cas was diapering him until the angel had sat on him, and then it suddenly made ridiculously logical sense. Sam had asked Cas to “babysit” him, and for some reason, Cas took it literally. Cas thought he had to _baby_ Dean and _sit_ on him to do as Sam asked.

It would have been funny if it hadn’t been happening to him.

Cas didn’t keep him under the mojo restraints for long, he was still on borrowed grace after all. But Dean still couldn’t get up.

Cas had sat on his abdomen, pinning his arms down as well under his vessel’s weight, and Dean couldn’t move him by force, the strength of an angel still being greater than his own. As soon as the mojo wasn’t keeping the pacifier in his mouth, Dean had spat it out, and tried to explain why _this_ wasn’t what Sam had meant by babysitting! But the angel wouldn’t listen to Dean. He was adamant that Sam wanted him to babysit Dean, take care of him, and watch some movies, and if Dean was going to argue? Cas would stick the pacifier back into Dean’s mouth, keeping it mojoed there for thirty minutes.

Dean tried _everything_ to end this stupid charade. He tried reasoning with Cas, pacifier. He tried getting angry and throwing the angel off him, pacifier. He tried cursing and threatening, that one had gotten him the pacifier for a whole hour. He’d even tried tricking Cas into getting off him by claiming he was thirsty, but to his horror, instead of getting up to go get Dean a beer, Cas mojoed a large baby bottle filled with milk.

Since he couldn’t move his arms or get away, Dean hadn’t been able to keep Cas from sticking the bottle in his mouth, and the angel had held it there until he’d drank the whole thing, all the while sitting on top of Dean like a bizarre mother bird on her babies.

They sat there for _hours_ , Cas changing the movies when the current one ended using his powers. If Dean wasn’t being “punished” with the pacifier when the movie ended, Cas let Dean pick the next one they should watch. After struggling all morning and well into the afternoon, Dean was embarrassed and exhausted, and tried to just focus on the movies instead of the fact that he was being sat on by his best friend.

By focusing on the movies, Dean actually managed to forget his embarrassment, for a little while. But spending all day stuck on the couch, and especially after Cas had made him drink that whole bottle, Dean’s bladder was starting to ache.

The fact that some of Castiel’s weight was pressing down on his bladder wasn’t helping either.

Carefully pushing the pacifier out of his mouth using his tongue (and why was it even in his mouth? It’d been a long time Cas had last mojoed it in…), and he cleared his throat. “Cas…man seriously, I need to get up.”

Castiel looked away from the screen to give Dean a disapproving look. “I told you Dean, I made a promise to Sam. I’m babysitting you until Sam gets back, and if you keep being naughty, I’ll put the pacifier in and leave it until your brother returns.”

“Cas you don’t get it, I have to…. _mmmph!”_

Dean’s explanation was cut off as mouth was effectively plugged once again, and Castiel shifted minutely to lean back a bit more against the couch. But the shift caused even more pressure to be put on Dean’s bladder, and Dean’s eyes widened in panic. His bladder was starting to throb and all Dean could do was slightly press his legs together to try and help the rapidly growing need to release.

Dean was stuck, and every minute that went by, it got harder and harder to hold it. Cas was ignoring Dean, only making hushing noises when Dean tried to speak and yell from behind the pacifier. Dean could feel himself starting to sweat. He didn’t want to piss himself. It was taking every amount of willpower and concentration he had to hold his bladder in. But it was a losing battle.

Castiel made another minute adjustment on top of Dean, more or less just shifting his weight. But it was enough to open the floodgates.

One moment, Dean’s breath was hitching in his chest, and the next he could feel his bladder releasing. It was an overwhelming amount of sensation, the warmth and wetness spreading around his crotch, the sinking cold of mortification in his stomach, the prevalent swell of the diaper filling up and pushing his legs apart.

It lasted a long time, too long, and Dean could nothing but sit there and ride it out. When his bladder was finally empty, Dean sagged under Cas, and tried to just breathe. The absolute humiliation he was feeling was causing him to tremble a bit, and of course, that’s when Castiel finally looked back down at Dean.

Castiel’s brown furrowed as he noticed something off. Dean turned his face as far away as he could from Castiel, but with the pillows under his head, he couldn’t go that far.

“Dean is something wrong?” Castiel asked, but even if Dean didn’t have the pacifier in his mouth he still wouldn’t have answered him. Cas’ frown deepened, and then suddenly he seemed to realize.

Without warning, Dean felt a hand cupping the soaked diaper between his legs, and he let out a yelp of surprise.

“Oh I see,” Castiel said, unconcerned with Dean’s embarrassment. “You need to be changed. Hold on baby…”

Dean watched with disbelief as Castiel carefully shifted, never once getting up, so that he was straddling Dean, sitting on his chest now instead of his stomach, with his back towards Dean’s head. Dean couldn’t see what Cas was doing, but he could feel the angel fiddling with the diaper, and he could _certainly_ feel the cool air as it hit his damp privates when Castiel peeled the diaper open.

Just as Dean thought this couldn’t get any worse, not only had Dean wet his diaper, but now Cas was changing it! _While he was still sitting on him!_

Dean didn’t mean to, but he let out of whine when he felt cold wipes touch his skin as Castiel started to clean him up. “Its okay baby,” Castiel cooed as he lifted Dean’s legs to wipe underneath. “I just want to make sure you’re all clean…”

Dean felt like he was drowning. Castiel kept talking to Dean as he wiped him down and removed the soggy diaper. He kept praising Dean for being “a good boy” and telling him “not to worry.” Dean felt a new diaper being slid up underneath him, and Castiel once again used lotion and baby powder before tightly closing the diaper, and shifted so he was once again sitting on Dean’s stomach, facing the TV.

“All finished,” Castiel said with a little smile as he brushed back Dean’s hair. Dean refused to look at Castiel, his cheeks still feeling red with his embarrassment and his anger. He couldn’t believe Castiel had done that to him! As soon as Sam was home, he was _in for it…_

Cas tried to let Dean choose which movie to watch next by offering suggestions, since Dean was still being “punished” with the pacifier. But Dean continued to ignore Cas and determinedly looked away. Eventually, the angel gave up and started a movie, once again sitting back and waiting for Sam’s return.

* * *

 

True to his word, Castiel never stopped baby-sitting Dean until Sam got home. When Sam came into the movie room, and saw how Cas had “taken care” of Dean all day, he was stunned. But his shock didn’t last long, as he erupted into a fit of laughter. Castiel got up off of Dean when he heard Sam, and Dean shot up as soon as Castiel’s weight was no longer pinning him down.

Dean yanked out the pacifier and chucked it angrily to the ground before stomping off, without saying a word to Sam or Cas, his face and neck bright red. He was going _straight_ to his room to take this ridiculous diaper off and shower!

It took a good while for Sam to stop laughing enough to explain to Cas that he’d taken the “babysitting” comment _way_ too literally. But he thanked Cas for taking such good care of Dean, even though it wasn’t the way Sam meant.

Castiel was mostly just confused. He didn’t understand why Sam would ask him to baby-sit Dean if he hadn’t actually wanted Cas to do it. But when Dean came out of his room later to eat the dinner Sam had brought home, Cas offered him an apology for the misunderstanding.  
Dean only grunted and mumbled a quiet “whatever,” already shoveling food in his face, and that was as close to an acknowledgement as Cas was going to get. Dean refused to talk about the embarrassing day, and death glared Cas and Sam whenever one of them mentioned it. Sam allowed the subject to drop after a bit of good natured teasing, knowing that the mental image of Dean sucking on a pacifier and wearing a diaper, stuck under Castiel, would keep him laughing for a long time yet.

* * *

_Find me on[tumblr](https://dawne-d-diely.tumblr.com/)  
_

**Author's Note:**

> This is so silly. I'm sure others before me have written a story about a more literal take on "babysitting," but I had this idea with Cas and Dean and just really wanted to try it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, if you follow my other SPN ageplay stories, I'll be updating "How to Raise Your Human(s)" either later tonight or tomorrow. "Be My Baby" gets a new chapter as late as monday the 18th, and I'll be updating "Daddy Says" around that time as well. Also if your interested in the Avengers, my baby!Tony Stark story "JARVIS: Nanny Protocol" is getting an update by Wednesday the 20th, at the latest! I'm at finals time for Uni, so I've got less time for writing. But as soon as I'm done with exams, all my fics will get the attention I'm dying to give them!
> 
> If you want to, come find me on tumblr! I'm dawne-d-diely :) but here's a link.
> 
> https://dawne-d-diely.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
